


In a Bullet's Embrace

by prince_zale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Club, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate universe - Mafia, M/M, References to Drugs, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_zale/pseuds/prince_zale
Summary: This is something I wrote ages ago (like literally years ago) and found again. I brushed it up a bit. The chances of this turning into a chaptered fic with an actual end are pretty slim? But I won't say it can't happen.This is an alternate universe setting where BAKT work for three different mobs that hold an alliance with one another.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	In a Bullet's Embrace

Keiji let out a long, deep breath, attempting to calm himself and his shaky fingers before taking the shot. His boyfriend’s restless pacing didn’t help.

“Jesus, Kou, I know you’re standing guard, but can you please just go wait with Tetsu?  _ Please.  _ You’re making me nervous,” Keiji said, having turned away from his sniper rifle.

“Oh. Sorry,” Koutarou said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. “Are you sure you’ll be okay?”

“Yes, it’ll take me thirty seconds at most to complete the shot once I can relax,” he replied. “I’ll be fine. I love you. When we’re done, we can all go out for lunch,” he said, as if they worked average day jobs. That couldn’t be any further from the truth though. He and his three boyfriends were all involved in the mobs in some way shape or form. He and Koutarou actually ran one, while Tetsurou ran another, and Kei took care of finances for another. They were lucky their three mobs had an alliance, or else it would make this whole relationship thing a near impossibility for them.

As Koutarou walked away, Keiji readied himself at his sniper again, easily picking his target out once more. It was a young man with pretty brown hair, Yahaba Shigeru, from the Seijoh Mob. If Keiji saw him on the street, he might have found the man attractive, but knowing what this man did pretty much filled Keiji with disgust. He took one final breath, fingering the trigger before pulling. The shot was silent and he watched with pleasure through his scope as Yahaba went down, clutching his leg. 

Keiji smirked and started to put away his gun and gear. He was sure the message had been received, “Stay out of the Kanto region.” When he’d heard from Sawamura-san that Oikawa’s guys had been spotted in the area, it didn’t take long for him to convince the other bosses to allow him to send them a warning. He hoped shooting one of Seijoh’s dealers would be effective in giving that warning. It wasn’t like Yahaba was one of their higher ups, but it was quite obvious when Oikawa favored someone, and that really worked to the alliance’s advantage.

Keiji soon joined Koutarou and Tetsurou at the roof door. “So, Kou said something about food?” Tetsurou asked hopefully, making Keiji laugh.

“Yeah, we gotta go pick up Kei though,” Keiji said

“Gotta ask Papa Sawamura for permission to see our lil’ math prince,” Koutarou said with a little nod.

“Bro, you realize Kei is like, anything  _ but  _ little?” Tetsurou protested as they descended the stairs. It was such a nice thing, owning over half the city, one could get roof access just about anywhere they needed.

“Well, yeah, I know, but calling him little makes him seem cuter, dude. Not that he  _ needs _ help in that department,” Koutarou said, making them all laugh. 

—

The three walk up to the Crow’s Nest, Tanaka-san letting them in before everyone else with a nod. “Could you tell Ennoshita-san that we’ve gotten super busy?” he requested. 

“Sure thing,” Keiji assures as they walk in, to the sound of protests from the people in line. Keiji sees the aforementioned club manager flitting around by the strippers’ dressing room. “Go get Kei,” he directed the other two before making his way through the dark club. Sensual electro jazz blared from the speakers as Asahi danced for the men and women gathered. The bar was filled with strippers and customers alike and the room was packed. In the darker corners, he could see customers enjoying the pure product that Karasuno supplied for a pretty penny. Keijii fought his way through the crowd, just barely grabbing Ennoshita-san’s arm before he flitted off again.

“Hey,” Keiji said above the music. “Tanaka-san said to tell you that it’s busy out front.”

“Ah, thank you,” Ennoshita-san said, looking harried and glancing about. “Thank you, Akaashi-san,” he said, giving a little bow. “I have to go, my apologies.” Keiji gave him a warm smile and patted him on the arm before making his way to the room behind the bar, where he knew his boyfriends would be.

As the door to the room closed behind him, the music of the club was blocked out. His eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room and he spotted Sugawara-san and Sawamura-san talking with his three lovers. 

“Tsukishima-kun, are the books done for the day?” Sawamura-san asked in his “dad” voice.

“Of course, Sawamura-san, I’m nothing if not efficient,” Kei replied, pushing his glasses up his nose with his free hand, his other tangled with Koutarou’s at his side. Keiji smiled tenderly at the sight of them.

“Dadchi, let us take Kei out, we promise we’ll have him back by two at the latest,” Tetsurou teased his friend and fellow mob boss, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

“Fine, but I’m holding you to that, Tetsurou, he better be back here by two a.m. or I’ll send Kageyama-kun and Hinata-kun out after you.”

“No offense, but you say that like it’s a threat,” Koutarou said with a grin, chuckling. “I mean,  _ please _ , send my protege to see me.

“It  _ is _ a threat, you punk, I’m very threatening,” Sawamura-san grinned, slugging Koutarou’s shoulder.

“Tsukishima-kun shouldn’t be out all night, please bring him home at a decent time and keep him safe,” Sugawara-san said. Immediately, Koutarou and Tetsurou sobered up and nodded, making Keiji laugh, announcing his presence.

“You can handle Sawamura-san, but  _ god forbid _ Sugawara-san says anything to you, then you’re strictly business?” Keiji asked the other two, patting Tetsurou on the back before giving a peck to Kei’s cheek.

“Don’t worry, Sugawara-san, Sawamura-san, we’ll keep him very safe,” Keiji assured them.

“Alright, thank you Akaashi-san. We’ll let you four go now,” Sugawara-san said with a sweet smile. “Have fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up @PrinceZale18 on Twitter if you want to chat about volleyball boys, D&D, or anything else!
> 
> :3
> 
> As always, thank you kindly for reading. Kudos are appreciated. Comments are appreciated even more (I read and reply to each one).


End file.
